Player Del Losers
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: When Duncan arrives at Playa Del Losers after being voted off of the island he finds more than he bargined for with a certain spoiled 'Princess' and her friends
1. Chapter 1

**Duncan's arrival **

Duncan lay on his back staring up at the night sky. He could hear the boat motor clanging below him. Duncan closed his eyes and wondered where the journey would take him. He didn't want to return to his parents or the torture of his older brothers. Duncan didn't care where he ended up as long he was away from the island. He assumed the driver was just going in circles to pass the time.

Duncan had just drifted off to sleep, when he was thrown forward into the screen door that separated Duncan from the driver. He stood up and the screen door slid open. The rising sun was just noticeable beyond the horizon. It was a peaceful setting that Duncan wasn't used to. H was used to the rough and tumble of a juvenile detention centre.

The driver picked up Duncan's duffle bag and threw over the edge of the boat onto the dock. He then gestured towards the door with a fake smile, revealing yellow rotting teeth with the odd gap here and there. Duncan jumped over the side and landed next to his bag. He took notice that the dock was in a much better shape than the one he had left last night. The driver on ahead, and not wanting to get lost Duncan followed suit. They walked past a fully-fledged swimming pool, with an island bar in the centre. The hot tub was off to the side next to an empty buffet table. The whole place was silent.

Inside the lobby there was fancy artwork lining the walls and comfy looking sofas on either side of the room. The driver was now standing behind the front desk looking over the keys hanging on the hooks. After Duncan took the entire atmosphere in a shiny key was shoved into his hand and with a blink of an eye the driver was gone.

Duncan stood in the elevator listening to the cheesy music when it came to a stop at his floor. He walked down the hallway admiring the quietness, as he knew it wouldn't be that way in a few hours. Room F. Duncan looked up at the doors. D, E, F. This was Duncan's room. He saw a gleaming gold plaque on the door with his name engraved in it. He glanced up and down the hallway before crossing over to the door opposite his. Courtney read the plaque. Duncan felt a wide Smile spread over his face. "Yes" Duncan thought to himself "His Princess was staying across the hall from him". Duncan could imagine Courtney lying in bed, her silky pink Pyjamas flowing with the shape of her body. Duncan shook his head clear of that image, if anyone knew what he was thinking they would think he'd gone soft. Duncan plodded off back to his own room. It wasn't long before the sleep caught up with Duncan. He collapsed onto his bed and fell into a deep slumber.

The sound of splashing could be heard from outside the window. Duncan rubbed the sleep from his eyes and pulled open his curtains to see the pool area crowded by 17 faces he instantly recognized. He walked over t his door and swung it open. At that exact same moment Courtney did the same thing. Their eyes met and held the gaze for what seemed like a lifetime. Duncan's head filled with memories he shared with Courtney.

"Good morning Princess" Duncan said proudly.

"I've told you on more than one occasion my name is Courtney" Came the brunettes snappy reply "I was starting to wonder when you'd show up" She continued, folding her arms across her chest.

"ah, so you missed me then Princess" Duncan teased leaning back against the door frame.

"Not in the slightest" and with that Courtney wrapped her towel around her bikini and strode off towards the elevator, head held high. Duncan couldn't help but stare. He wasn't usually into the A-type but there was just something about Courtney Duncan couldn't resist. If it wasn't her fiery attitude it was her determination to win, win, WIN!

Down by the pool Courtney was sunbathing, unaware of the outside world. Duncan saw this as the perfect opportunity to mess with Courtney some more. Yes, Duncan was head over heels for Courtney but he wasn't going to follow her around like a lovesick puppy. Duncan threw his thing onto an empty lounger, not taking his eyes off Courtney. He took a running head start and jumped into the pool cannon ball style.

"THAT WAS NOT FUNNY DUNCAN!" Courtney yelled because she had just been soaked from head to toe by chlorinated water. Duncan was treading water with a smug grin on his face. Everyone who had seen the incident was laughing uncontrollably. Courtney glared at Duncan before ringing her hair off on his head and storming back to he hotel room.

Duncan jumped up onto the poolside and his two best friends sat either side of him.

"You like to make an entrance, don't you dude?" Said Geoff. He was wearing his usual cowboy hat low over his eyes.

"Yes. Yes I do" Duncan replied smugly, he turned towards his other friend, DJ, Who was wiggling his feet in the pool, not looking at Duncan but the rings of water that surrounded his toes as he kicked the water gently.

"You shouldn't have done that to Courtney" He spoke very quietly "She's missed you Duncan and the first thing you do is annoy her" DJ was a good listener and propably had heared all of this off Courtney herself "She knows about you and Heather" DJ went silent for a moment, but he could feel Duncan's eyes o the back of his head. "On the island you and Heather…" Duncan cut across DJ.

"Me and Heather? You can not be serious. I mean yeah she's hot" Duncan imagined Heather in his mind, Her long black hair trailing down her back and her short top and tight shorts. "What would you do if a hot girl like that curled up to you in the middle of night and said she was scared?" Duncan waited for a reply of someone but no one spoke "You know yourself she used me to get her own way, _and I feel like an idiot for it_" Duncan finished the sentence in his head.

Geoff broke the silence "Bridge says you should go talk to her, it might help".


	2. Chapter 2

When a Relationship go wrong

Duncan was standing with his hands on the windowpane staring down at the swimming pool below. He could just see Geoff and his girlfriend yet again making out in the hot tub. He sighed to himself and then flung his shirt over his head. Since his stunt earlier his shirt was sopping wet. Duncan hung it over the edge and shook his head flinging water from his green highlighted hair. He still hadn't been to talk to Courtney. He didn't have the courage. "If only my friends could see me know," he told himself. They'd think he was falling to hard for a girl who wasn't worth falling for, he could hear their voices in his head. Duncan took a deep breath and turned for the door, but stopping at the thought of what Courtney would unleash on him. Courtney was known for having temper fits. She could sweep Duncan's head clear off if she had something heavy around her. But Duncan pulled himself together and once again swung the door open and then closed it quietly behind him, not wanting to give his game up before it had began. He walked across the hall and knocked. Few moments passed before the beautiful, tanned, brunette girl Duncan had fallen for opened the door.

Courtney's room was similar to Duncan's. It was pink instead of blue and was spotless instead of messy. Courtney had her back to Duncan; she was string at the view of the Ocean out the window. The atmosphere was tense between the two teen's, neither one wanted to speak first but Duncan knew it was his turn to grow up and accept what ever Courtney threw at him.

"I'm sorry" he started with "I know why your upset, and I'm sorry" Duncan stopped, waiting for some sort of response from Courtney, but nothing came. The tense atmosphere didn't move.

"Come on prince, Courtney!" Duncan quickly corrected himself "Just talk to me, I just want to talk. I'm not gonna pull anything, I promise I won't" Duncan pleaded for Courtney to talk to him. He wanted to know that she still loved him the way he loved her. It took a long while but Courtney eventually gave a deep sigh "you just don't get it, do you?" Courtney spoke in an unusually quiet tone "You snuck behind my back, and with all people to choose, Heather was your choice!" Courtney's angry tone had returned and Duncan (even though he would never admit it) was starting to get scared of what Courtney would do.

"Come on sweetheart, don't be mad at me." Duncan was trying to get back on Courtney's good side "She came onto me I swear it Courtney!" Duncan went for the big one "I wouldn't lie to you". You could tell by Courtney's face that she didn't believe a word of it. Her 'boyfriend' had spent an entire night snuggled up with a snob and he now expected forgiveness. Courtney was having none of it. She stood up and turned to face Duncan, her eyes squared and her lips puckered. She wasn't going to let him get away with this.

"First you tell me your 'into' me and then when I'm out of the way you sneak behind my back the first chance you get! And then you finally get to see me again and you pull off a stupid stunt like dive bombing into the pool soaking me to death almost giving me a cold!" Courtney's voice was growing louder. Duncan knew she was over-reacting it was boiling out for a start so there was no way she could have caught a cold.

"Your right" Came Duncan's simple reply. This came as a shock to Courtney she had expected Duncan to fight fire with fire but no just a simple 'your right'. "Maybe Duncan's finally grown up?" She questioned herself silently. Before Courtney could go on any further Duncan was already out the door.

A few people were standing in the hallway but the one who stood out to Duncan was the blonde standing off to the side. She was pale and wearing her signature blue hoodie. Bridgette wasn't only Geoff's girlfriend but also Courtney's best friend, and seeing the look on her face Duncan knew she had over heard everything they had just exchanged. The two stood facing each other. It was like one of those old western films, the stand off between the toughest guy in town and the new guy, only difference was it was between a heart-broken delinquent and blonde surfer chick (and I doubt either had guns in their pocket). Bridgette's green eyes met Duncan's blue and the two just stared and stared until the stare was broken by the sound of people rushing up the stairs. Bridgette turned behind her and three dark haired boys ran past throwing a ball between them.

Duncan found himself down by the pool that evening. Alone. Everyone else was at the bonfire on the beach. He didn't want to go. He wanted some time to think. He wanted to patch things up between him and Courtney. There fist kiss replayed over and over in Duncan's mind.

Courtney had always denied liking Duncan but when Duncan had himself locked in the boathouse she was the one who went to rescue him. People had teased her saying that she did care for him but the more they insisted the more she denied it. Courtney had forced herself on Duncan giving him a minor heart attack as he thought she would have killed him, but no. That kiss was filled with such passion, such love Duncan didn't want it to end but Courtney pulled away before it could go any further.

That memory will forever hold a place in Duncan's heart.

Duncan could feel his eyelids growing heavy now but he didn't have the strength to pull himself up. He could hear distant voices. Some laughing, some shouting, but one voice was missing. Courtney hadn't come out of room since this morning's incident and the only other person to talk to her was Bridgette. Duncan was sure Bridgette would talk her round, but apparently he was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Courtney's revenge

A few days had passed and Duncan hadn't seen Courtney around. He missed her brown hair and dark eyes. He even missed the way she hated him, the way she threw things at him, the way their relationship was like no other he knew. "She doesn't hate me" Duncan thought. It was another boiling hot day and everyone was lazing around by the pool. Duncan had no one to talk to as Geoff was off with Bridgette and DJ was nowhere to be seen. Duncan looked around at the other people surrounding him, they weren't they type of people he would hang with back home, more like the people he would beat the crap out of. Taking another glance across the pool, at the island bar, he saw Trent playing his guitar. Trent was now the closest person Duncan had to a friend, even if all he did was play his guitar. His black hair glistened as the sun's rays hit it. His perfectly white skin was now turning olive. Duncan knew he was missing Gwen. Gwen was still on the island. One of the last she was.

Duncan's stomach gave a small grumble. The buffet table was occupied with only two other people but Duncan didn't want to get up. It hurt too much emotionally, and physically. His heart was broken and to top might all off he was sunburnt. Duncan's stomach rumbled again. He placed his hands on his stomach hoping it would make it stop but it started grumbling harder. Duncan hadn't eaten much. A few nibbles of a sandwich was all he had managed that morning. Courtney had cut a hole far to deep to be healed over night, and Duncan had done the same to her.

Up in Courtney's room she was lying on her bed staring up at the creamy ceiling. Her thoughts were on Duncan. "Your too good for hi" She reassured herself "but what if he's too good for me?" She suddenly questioned. It was like she wanted an answer from the long silence she left. Courtney rolled over onto her side, hugging the pillow under her head. Her eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying. Over what? Duncan. Since the first day she met him she knew there was something between them. He made her feel like she wanted to kill him, but kiss him at the same time. Duncan knew what she wanted and helped her get it, no matter what the consequences were. He'd been there since the beginning but not noticed until the end. He was the one who ruined it, sneaking off with Heather. Heather of all People! He probably thought word wouldn't get back to Courtney but he was wrong. "Typical guy" Courtney muttered to herself.

Courtney was too tired to fall asleep. She wanted to go down to the pool but didn't want to face Duncan. Just before Courtney was about the give in to the sandman there was a knock at the door. It took Courtney all her strength to walk over and open the door. She hadn't slept since Duncan came to apologize. Duncan, apologizing, it was a once in a lifetime thing and Courtney was the only one to witness it.

Bridgette was standing by the door. Hair dripping wet and her surfboard leaning on the wall behind her. Courtney moved out the way for her to enter the room but she just stood there arms crossed giving Courtney a 'your not fooling me' look. Bridgette knew Courtney well enough to know this wasn't her.

"Why are you still her?" Bridgette asked trying to keep a serious tone.

"Well" Courtney began "I've been taken away form my home because" Her voice trailed off.

"I mean in your room here" Bridgette's usually sweet tone had been replaced with a harsher one. "You should be out there showing Duncan what he's just given up" She snapped at Courtney. It was weird to see Bridgette so tense. She was usually a laid back surfer who just went with the flow of things. But she had snapped like a twig, Courtney knew she was only concerned about her best friend.

"Why are you willowing away in self pity?" Bridgette questioned Courtney's authority "Your letting yourself go Courtney", Bridgette went on "The girl I met would never let a stupid guy like Duncan get to her". And with that Bridgette turned, grabbed her board and took it back to her room next door to Courtney's

Courtney couldn't help but think that Bridgette's right. She slammed the door and pulled on her bikini. She knew what she had to do.

Down by the pool Duncan was still staring into the deep and. He hadn't moved but the hunger had vanished. Something caught his sight. Right in the corner of his eye he saw the one person he wanted to, Courtney. Her held high. She made herself comfy on a longer next to DJ Duncan knew she was still mad but it didn't bother him all he wanted to do was catch a glimpse of her. But it was the wrong thing to see. DJ was massaging sun cream into Courtney's back. Duncan stared, gob smacked by the sight before hi. He tried to convince himself that they were just friends. Just friends. He winced as Courtney hugged DJ before settling down on her stomach and catching some sun. Duncan was in utter shock. DJ was his friend. Then it hit him like lighting. This was Courtney's way of getting even. Duncan could see it so clearly now. He'd messed her around and now she messing him around. Even though he knew her 'feelings' towards DJ were non-existent, he still felt hurt on the in side.

That evening wasn't any better. Everyone was huddled around the bonfire on the beach. It was warmer now than it had been all day, but Courtney insisted that she was freezing and cuddled up close to DJ. This didn't only make Duncan want to scream and yell and throw a fit, it made Katie feel the same way. It was obvious that Katie liked DJ, well to everyone except DJ himself.

The flames flickered around. Dance like in he pit. Yellow to red, red to orange. The light made Katie's flawless face glow. She was putting and drowning her anger by ranting to her best friend Sadie. Sadie was hanging onto her every word, nodding and agreeing with everything that passed Katie's lips.

Duncan saw Courtney looking at him, but when he looked back she turned away. He couldn't help but keep staring. Everyone around the fire had gone silent, basking in the tension between the two. No one moved no one spoke; all eyes were on Duncan and Courtney's fixed gaze. It was Duncan who looked away first; he glanced around at everyone and then trotted off back towards the hotel. Courtney watched him stalk off and then turned her attention to the fire. Every eye was now on Courtney. Bridgette, who was sitting beside her whispered in her ear, "When I said show him what he's lost I didn't mean break his heart anymore". Courtney's eyes brimmed with tears but none would fall. She was now too upset to even cry.


	4. Chapter 4

The disturbance

The following morning was cold. It normally was after a long, hot night. No one was out by the pool when Courtney got up. They were more than likely all in bed, after all it was only 6 A.M. Courtney made her way past the pool, past the, once again empty, buffet table. She pulled her grey blazer closer to her trying to conserve all the heat she could. She stopped as she reached the dock because there, sitting on the edge, was none other than Duncan. Courtney blinked a few times just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating, but no, he was really there. Courtney crept along the planks of wood and thought to herself that back on the island her game would be up form all the squeaking. She sat beside Duncan, who shot a sideways glance at her before looking back at the rising sun. It was yet again a peaceful setting but with the romantic twist in it. Both teenagers stared out into the sea neither one interacting but Duncan couldn't hold in anymore.

"Who told you about me and Heather?" He asked needing to know he answer. It took Courtney a while to answer.

"it shouldn't matter who told me" Courtney's reply should have snappy, she should have yelled at Duncan but she kept the peace by talking in a soothing voice.

"How could anyone have known? I was the first one back after the whole thing" Duncan was slightly confused, "Please tell me. It's important"

Courtney breathed heavily. She didn't know whether to tell him or not.

"Katie did" She finally said "Katie told me you and Heather spent the night together" She paused "doing things I wouldn't approve of" Courtney finished staring down at her feet, not wanting to meet Duncan's eyes, but she knew he was watching her.

"Katie was nowhere near the scene and what do you mean 'you wouldn't approve of'" Duncan was getting more curious.

"You know. Duncan you were the one doing it!" Courtney's tone changed slightly. Duncan laughed at her. He didn't want to but he couldn't stop himself.

"Okay here's the 411 on what happened with me and Heather. I was sitting in the woods trying to sleep since my room was flooded, and Heather sat next to me. We talked about things, nothing big just life in general and then before we knew it, it was dark out. She told me she was getting scared and cuddled up closer to me. I didn't want to be rude and so we just slept there, by the time I woke up she had gone and taken the last of my food, my compass to find my way back and my keys to my room." Duncan stopped there, his eyes were fixed on Courtney's but she didn't dare look at him quite yet.

"I'm sorry, I should have believed you not Katie" Courtney shuffled over a bit closer to Duncan and her head turned to face his. This was the moment Duncan had been waiting for since he had arrived. He leaned in ready to kiss her but she got there first. The Kiss, like the first, was full of love, full of passion. It was everything Duncan had wanted form Courtney and now they had sealed it. Courtney pulled away first but kept her face close to Duncan's. Duncan grinned, knowing it was worth waiting for. Courtney smiled back shyly. Duncan stood up and held out his hand to Courtney. She stared at him for a moment and then at his hand before taking it and walking back to the hotel, hands twined together.

Back at the resort the place was still disserted. The couple took this opportunity to catch up with each other, as they hadn't had the chance to yet. Courtney went on about how her life had been pretty good since she had left the island and Duncan mostly sat there agreeing to things he wasn't sure about. All he cared about was that for now he was on her good side.

Courtney was in the midst of her long, droning speech when a voice was heard behind them. Lindsay was running towards them shouting "you two, you two you got to see who's" but before she could finish her sentence she had tripped over her own two feet sending her flying in the air and landing face down. Lindsay wasn't the smartest of people. She had rolled over coughing, her long, blonde hair scattered around her face and her blue bandanna covering her eyes.

"Okay the light's were on a minute ago I'm sure of it!" Lindsay stood up carefully feeling her way along a nearby lounger, "Damion, Coral" She called. Duncan was laughing too much to hear her.

"It's Duncan and Courtney, Lindsay" Courtney pulled the bandanna off Lindsay's face.

"That's much better" Lindsay said forgetting why she was there.

"Lindsay who's here?" Courtney was trying to drown out Duncan's laughing.

"Oh yeah it's Hannah!" Lindsay half screamed the name.

"Heathers here!" Courtney screamed back

"Yeah she came in last night" Lindsay skipped off back to the hotel

In the lobby Heather was sitting on one of the sofas with her bags on the floor by her feet. She had her waist length, black hair tied up in a ponytail and was ferociously turning pages in the magazine she was reading. Duncan and Courtney walked in, hands still entwined. It was the first thing Heather noticed as she slowly looked up from the torn magazine page. They looked in silence at each other. But the silence was broken by the sound of running coming down the stairs. A group of boys had appeared at the bottom step. In front was Trent and Geoff, arms held up as if holding the rest of the boys back. They took one look at Heather and all ran in the same direction they had come. Everyone knew Heather was trouble with a capital T. She took no notice of the boys but turned her attention to the set of keys that was being held out to her by the boat driver. Heather grabbed them and headed for the elevator trying to balance all he bags. Courtney would usually help a person with their bags if they looked like they needed it but Heather was a big exception when it came to things like that.

It had now hit Courtney that Heather was always messing with guys who had girlfriends. Her memory turned back to the island, she could remember what she had done to Trent and Gwen. She had actually kissed Trent whilst Gwen was looking. That was the sort of devious things Heather did to innocent people. Courtney had only just remembered that and now realised she was far to had on Duncan, after all she now knew it wasn't his fault at all. His room had been flooded by the storm that had hit the island and all he was doing was trying to keep dry. Courtney shook her head as at Heather as she disappeared behind the closing door to the elevator. The only left to do now was find out why Katie had lied in the first place.

The hallway was full of buzz. A few people who were awake were now whispering to each other while looking at Heather's door. Duncan wondered if they had done that to him when he had arrived. Courtney was ignoring the looks people were giving the couple as they made their way down the hall towards Katie's shared room. Katie and Sadie shared a room because they refused to sleep in separate ones. They always did everything together. They even dressed the same pink shorts and a striped Tee. But they looked nothing alike Katie was dark skinned and stick thin whilst Sadie was, well her complete opposite.

Courtney knocked on the door so loudly the whole hallway turned to see what was about to happen. Sadie opened the door stepping out a bit to face Courtney.

"What do you want?" Sadie spat. Her pig like face was a fair distance away from Courtney's but Courtney still looked her square in the eye.

"What I want is to talk to Katie!" Courtney yelled back. Sadie didn't look like this was a surprise but instead came back with "Well she doesn't want to talk with you!" She tried to slam the door but Courtney stuck her foot in the way,

"Oh No! Katie is going to talk to me whether she wants to or not" Courtney kicked the door wide open making Sadie jump back. Courtney stormed inside the room, dragging Duncan with her. Sadie slammed the door not wanting anyone to hear what was about to happen.

The room was exactly like Courtney's but had twin beds instead of one. Katie was sitting legs crossed on the one farthest away. She looked at Courtney and jumped up, slowly backing away. Anyone with common sense knew that was the thing to do when Courtney was in one of her rages.

"WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME?" Courtney demanded "YOU WEREN'T EVEN ON THE STUPID ISLAND TO WITNESS IT!" Courtney was scaring Katie

"I…I…I did witness it" Katie stuttered "I…I…I sneaked off to the island that day. Remember when Sadie couldn't find me". Courtney remembered it well. Sadie had been all over the place without her clone around, and now Courtney thought about it Katie hadn't really given a valid answer as to where she had been.

Courtney turned to Duncan who was watching with interest.

"You still lied. Heather and me did nothing together. So why lie Katie?" Duncan unfolded his arms and lent onto the bed frame. Katie looked away, not wanting to answer if she could.

"COME ON KATIE WE'RE WAITING!" Courtney screamed.

"Heather told me too" Katie spoke so quietly "She told me to break you two up" Katie let out a sigh "If you two were broke up Heather wouldn't have to worry about causing to much trouble you two would do it without her help" Katie brought her gaze to match Courtney's. Courtney's eyes were like ice on Katie, she shivered.

"What was in it for you?" Courtney asked, lowering her tone, "You obviously didn't want us to break up for your own personal reasons. So come on what was in it for you?".

Katie chocked on her words as they came out "She told me she would get me and DJ together" Her voice was no more than a whisper. The room was silent. No one had anything else to say. Duncan turned around and headed for the door, taking Courtney with him. She was still glaring at Katie over her shoulder right until she pulled the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Messing up for the last time**

Time was flyng by fast. Once Owen and Gwen came back from the island they would all go home. Home felt like a distant planet to Courtney. She wasn't missing her family though. She came froma rich background. Her parents were highley successful people and worked a lot, so she was usually by herself as she was an only child. Asfor her friends, they were just using her. They had never admitted it but Courtney just knew.

Courtney was sitting on the poolside, feet dangling in the water. There was only one or two people at the pool. Everyone else was inside the game room or the day spa. Except Trent and Duncan. They were sitting on the dock waiting for Gwen to arrive. She was expected to arrive that evening just like everyone else had but just incase Trent and Duncan wanted to see her first.

The silence was tense. Neither boy wanted to speak to he other. So they sat, both watching the place on the horizon where the boat would appear. Duncan was there beacsue Gwen was his friend, a really good friend, but nothing more. They'd known each other for years, their homes were only a street apart. Quite a few people had actually thought they were dating though, and when they confronted Courtney she had blown a gasket.

That evening grew in and the coldness came closer with every passing minute. The bonfire was glowing a distance away from the dock. Both boys had gone to join the rest, but kept glancing over to the water.

Courtney snapped her fingers nd brought Duncan back to the real world. She didn't see his interest in Gwen, she was waste of space as far as Courtey was concerned, The two were foreve getting into arguments. Mostly over Duncan.

The buzz of the fire had ies down and everyone ws just huddling together for warth, keeping their thoughts to themselves. A loud roar ofan engine was creeping closer. Trent jumped to his feet to try andsee where it was coming from. Duncan tried to do the ame but Courtney held him down, glaring straight into his eyes. And if looks could kill Duncan would have dropped dead.

Gwen stepped onto the dock. Her black, knee-high boots made a clicking noise as they collied with the wood. Trent rushed over to help her. The boat driver had thrown Gwen's nags onto the dock so Trent grabbed one in his right hand and grasped Gwen's right hand with his other. The boat driver stalked off and Gwen and Trent followe, hand-in-hand. Everyone was watching backon the beach, some of the girls sighed and the boys just rolled their eyes.

The following morning Ducan found himself walking and talking to Gwen since they had not had enough time last night. He laughed as she told him about some of the things that had happened on the island since he left. Most of Duncans memories from the island were bad ones but then there were the funny ones. Duncan was caught up in his thoughts and didn't notice Gwen trip over her wn feet. As she fell she grabbed onto Duncan for support but unaware Gwen dragged him own with her. Gwen landed flat on her back and when she finally opened her eyes she found a sparkly blue pair staring staright back at her.

Duncan felt the sand between his fingers. Warm and welcoming. He stared into Gwen's eyes, their lips less than an inch apart. But before anything could happen Duncan scarmled to his feet, only to hear the sobs of a girl behind him. Duncan turned on his heel to see Courtney watching them, tears streaming down her cheeks. Duncan had the feeling that Courtney had not seen the whole thing, but before he could say something he ran off.

"Courtney!" Duncan called but it was no use she wasn't coming back. Gwen put er hand on Duncan's arm but he puhed it away.

Back at the hotel Courtney rushed past everyone at the pool, knocking Katie backwards into the ice cold water. This should have cheered Courtney up but her heart was achng far too much. She ran straight to her room and locked the door. Courtney buried her head into her pillow and let the tears flow. Sokaing both her ace and pillow.

Duncan slowly made his way into the lobby, head hung low, but was stopped by Bridgette.

"What have you done this time?" She asked putting her hands on her hip's. Bridgette was such a sweet and caring tree-hugger but lately she had changed. Her friendly tone was now bitter. Yes, she was defening her friend against Duncan but that shouldn't change a person, should it?

"I asked you a question!" Bridgette shouted when Duncan didn't reply.

"I haven't done nothing!" Duncan shouted back, he wasn;t going to let malibu barbie walk over him.

"You must have, Courtney is crying again! I care about Courtney" Duncan cut across Bridgette "and i don't?"

"If you did she wouldn't cry over you" Bridgette pushed past Duncan, bumping into his shoulder extra hard. "This was it"Duncan thought as he stood there "She is never going to talk to me again". Duncan made his way to his room and locked his door. He flopped onto the bed and just stared at ceiling, the way Courtney had done when Duncan had first arrived at the resort.

A few days later Owen arrived and it was time to return to a normal life back home. It was almost dark and everyone was down by the pool giving out phone numbers to each other and saying their final goodbyes. Duncan stood on the edge of the dock, looking out over the water, deep in thought. No one interupted him. No one was brave enough to, if they even talked to him he would no doubt rip their head off. He was still hung up over Courtney.

Courtney was sitting on a lounger sokaing up the last ounce of sun before she returned home. She hadn't spoke to Duncan, and never wanted to again. Yes she had had the wrong idea about what had happened, but Duncan was just the wrong person for her.

The memories they shared togther would haunt Courtney and Duncan forever. Dunacn's consious told him he should have told her truth when he had the chnace and Courtney's instinct told her to never forgive him. That last kiss they had will constantly play in their mins as a reminder of the summer they spent together at the resort.

The boat rolled up next to the dock and everyone climbed aboard. Taking one last look at the resort as the boat sailed away into the sunset.


End file.
